The food is the best medicine
by kenyogus
Summary: Una decepción en el amor ara que Hinata piense mejor las cosas aunque eso la haga negarse muchas de ellas en especial a un chef que con solo escuchar su voz le ara sentir su cuerpo vibrar.
1. Chapter 1

03/03/2011

La noticia estaba por todos lados, la prensa no paraba de hablar sobre ello; por fin, alguien había enganchado a la hija mayor de los Hyuga, la hermosa Hinata Hyuga por la cual muchos hombres suspiraban y mujeres envidiaban.

El poderoso Maki Takahiro había podido conquistar poco a poco a la señorita Hyuga, ellos se habían conocido en la Universidad de Mals donde ambos asistieron a la carrera de LAE como los siguientes a tomar el mando de dichas familias; las cámaras no abandonaban a la hermosa pareja, su compromiso no pasó desapercibido.

20/08/2015

La propuesta de matrimonio fue una tarde en otoño, ambos jóvenes fueron captados subiendo a un globo aerostático de color lila, ya en el cielo este comenzó a iluminarse por la luz de fuegos artificiales los cuales se juntaron para unirse y formar un corazón; la prensa solo pudo captar la escena donde la señorita Hyuga abrazo a Takahiro y a continuación se besaron; ya en tierra la pudieron interceptar y preguntar qué había sucedido allí arriba en medio de la lluvia de fuegos artificiales a lo que contesto animadamente – Seré próximamente la señora de Takahiro – emocionada nos enseñó su anillo que constaba de un hermoso zafiro incrustado en un diamante el cual hacia juego con el color de los ojos de la señorita Kutcher.

09/02/2016

En estas fechas no sabemos mucho de ambos, después de la propuesta de matrimonio, el señor Takahiro se llevó a la señorita Hyuga a unas vacaciones en Foresth donde estarían planeando animosamente su boda, con eso me despido, que pasen una linda tarde, mañana nos leemos en Daily Mix

-¡CALLATE!- gritaba una Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos – cómo pudiste hacerme esto – su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa –

\- Amor, déjame explicarte –

La escena se contemplaba en todos los ángulos muy mal; Takahiro se encontraba desnudo y una mujer a un costado de este.

\- Sabes, pensé en levantarte con una sorpresa pero veo que yo fui la sorprendida – Hinata trataba de sonar tranquila y firme pero su cuerpo no respondía, sentía espasmos en todo su cuerpo – bien me lo dijeron mis amigas, que tonta fui – su voz se quebraba cada vez más rápido.

\- Mi vida sabes que yo solo te amo a ti – Takahiro trato de colocar su mano en ella pero tan pronto vio Hinata sus intenciones se alejó lo más rápido posible.

\- Ten, fue lindo mientras duro – saco el anillo el más rápido que pudo, le repugnaba el verlo en su mano.

\- No, eso no, fue echo solo para ti – su expresión se volvió neutra – pero qué más da, ella me dio algo que tú en estos años de novios no me diste –.

\- Se trataba de eso, solo porque no pudiste cogerme mandaste al diablo cinco años de noviazgo con una prostituta que encontraste en la calle – sentía su cara arder, ahora que mostraba su verdadera cara no iba a dejar que sus palabras le afectaran.

\- Si, todos decían que eras una puritana pero yo iba a hacerles ver que no eres más que una perra en la cama –.

Lo próximo que se escuchó en la habitación fue un sonido seco; la señorita Hinata le había dado una cachetada a Takahiro pero fue tan duro que su mano quedo plantada en la piel de joven.

\- Lee, ven por favor – eso había sido la gota que resbalo el vaso.

\- Si señorita, que necesita – un joven de porte militar entro en la habitación.

\- Recoge todas mis cosas, no mejor olvídalo – agarro su celular y su bolsa – nos regresamos a Konoha –.

\- ¿Dejaras todo así? – Takahiro hablo con voz más calmada.

\- ¿Yo? – se señaló así misma – no papa, tú lo dejaste así, adiós y sigue disfrutando a tu puta, espero que por lo menos te deje satisfecho – con esto dicho salió de la habitación dejando a un Takahiro desconcertado.

12/03/2016

Hola de nuevo chicos

Me acaban de informar que Hinata Hyuga llego de nuevo a Konoha, una alegría para todos sus conocidos y como no, ver de nuevo a un lirio en plena mañana, dejando eso de lado, lo que más nos sorprendió fue verla sola, hubo muchos rumores pero durante días la perseguimos para que aceptara una entrevista y por fin acepto, en seguida le presentamos la entrevista:

\- Hinata Hyuga mi nombre es Sofie, buenos días primero que nada, nos podría decir cómo le fue durante estas vacaciones.

-"Buenos días Sofie, mis vacaciones en Foresth fueron fantásticas, los paisajes son hermosos y la comida es muy deliciosa, 100% recomendable"- menciono con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que haya disfrutado de sus vacaciones, muchos nos hacemos la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué regreso sola? Y viéndola de más cerca puedo observar que no lleva consigo el anillo de compromiso, puedo saber porque…

-"Claro, regrese sola porque descubrí que mi futuro esposo era un idiota y sobre el anillo, ya no estamos comprometidos"- me dijo enseñándome su mano.

\- Vuelve a ser la señorita Hyuga entonces, porque dice Takahiro es un idiota-

-"Resulta, que una mañana lo quería sorprender llevándole el desayuno, ya tenía planeado el día pero al último fui yo la sorprendida y fue una grata sorpresa que me hizo abrir los ojos"

\- Como lo cuenta creo imaginarme que sucedió, pero no puedo decir imaginaciones mías sino noticias concretas –

-"No hay problema, lo puedo decir, para así que la próxima se dé cuenta lo patán que es, al llegar lo encontré desnudo junto a una mujer "

-Lo lamento mucho –

-"No tienes que lamentarlo, eso me abrió los ojos para ver con qué clase de persona estaba"

\- Como pudo llegarle a hacer eso, eso sí es como usted menciono, ser un idiota.

-"Lo peor de todo es que dice que fue mi culpa"- solo una risa sarcástica.

\- Cómo que fue su culpa, no lo entiendo –

\- "Si, el muy canalla dice que fue porque no deje que me tocara ni nada de eso"

\- En serio, por esa estupidez aventó cinco años de noviazgo por la borda –

\- "Lo se Sofie, yo también se lo dije, pero creo que fue lo mejor para mi"

\- Que bueno que está bien señorita, muchas gracias por aceptar la entrevista –

-"No, gracias a ti Sofie, así le abro los ojos a las demás, suerte en el amor chicas"

Así fue como termino la entrevista, ahora si chicos, prepárense que de nuevo esta soltera, suerte chicos.

Nos vemos en la próxima, esto fue Daily Mix .


	2. Chapter 2

Contemplando el mañana

17/03/2016

Hola de nuevo chicos

Como siempre les vengo presentando lo mejor del momento y sé que he hablado mucho de la familia Hyuga pero esta vez no, con la entrevista que nos dio la señorita Hyuga hace unos días ha sido suficiente, claro, por el momento.

La familia Uchiha no se queda atrás, con el escándalo que pudimos observar la semana pasada, divisamos que quieren nuestra atención al igual que la familia Nara, por los que no se enteraron (no me quiero imaginar donde andaban) les recapitulare lo sucedido.

Empezaremos con la familia Uchiha:

El más joven de la familia Uchiha fue encontrado en tremendo enredo amoroso, por favor señores, tápenle los ojos y oídos a sus hijos, Sasuke Uchiha fue encontrado teniendo relaciones sexuales con su actual novia, o apunto de hacerlo, pobres chicos la prensa no los dejo hacer nada siento pena por ellos, a un están en línea y en una que otra revista las expresiones de ambos jóvenes y como no, la hija del senador Kizashi Haruno, Sakura Haruno encontrada solo en ropa interior , pero como no estarlo señoritas, con un galán como ese quien no; bueno, dejando eso, chicas, no se hagan ilusiones, lo sé, me escuche muy mala, pero es la verdad, les dejo un link para que vean a un galán en forma y para los chicos también están las fotografías de la señorita bueno ya no, solo será ahora Sakura Haruno aunque ya las tengan en casa, no dudo que el mismo día las hayan conseguido.

Ahora la familia Nara:

Señores, aprendan algo de esto, el fin de semana pudimos captar una linda nota; el joven Shikamaru Nara invito a la familia de su novia Temari a pasar unos días en las bellísimas cascadas de Rulz, la familia de ambos estaban allí, había un poco de seguridad por el Presidente Gaara pero con todo y eso pudimos entrar, por la tarde degustaron comida italiana, las familias reían por algo que decía Shikaku, terminando de comer Kankurō entro al agua junto con Shikaku; la pareja empezó a caminar en dirección a las cabañas pero se detuvieron cuando empezaron a caer pétalos de flores, no sé cómo diablos le hicieron pero era una imagen magnifica y más por la luz del sol que se mezclaba entre los árboles, era como una lluvia de terciopelo donde solo a ellos dos envolvía, la señorita Temari se quedó contemplando un momento los pétalos en el aire, sonreía, pienso que lo encontraba divertido e incluso estiro la mano para tomar alguno de ellos, cuando volteo la vista a Shikamaru este se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, la señorita Temari comenzó a lagrimear, todavía ni se lo pedían y ya estaba llorando, en un momento a otro, saco una pequeña caja morada donde pudimos observaba un anillo, no escuchamos lo que decían pero pudimos pensar que acepto ya que comenzó a llorar y Shikamaru tuvo que levantarse para consolarla, por la noche toda la familia sabia y estaba feliz por su compromiso, lo que continuo fue una cena de ambos jóvenes a la luz de la luna con música en vivo cantando las canciones de ambos o algo así, nunca habíamos podido ver a un Shikamaru tan feliz como ese día.

Así que chicos, tomen nota, no por lo que hizo Sasuke Uchiha sino por el detalle de Shikamaru, pienso que esos hombres se están acabando, bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima.

Tenten cuando se enteró del rompimiento del compromiso a través de la entrevista en PV llamo rápidamente a Hinata, no sabía que su mejor amiga se había separado de su prometido, y el problema mayor era por qué si Hina lo amaba, el celular sonó tres veces y la llamada se mandó a buzón, volvió a marcar y pasaba lo mismo, no importaba cuantas veces la mandara a buzón ella seguía marcando, hasta que por fin su amiga contesto.

-Hola Hina- trataba de sonar discreta y tranquila, ella sabía que cualquier cosa ropería el estado de su amiga – ¿Cómo has estado bebe?

-Tenten, hola, pensé que era alguien más, bien, eso creo, espera – la línea quedo en silencio – ya, perdón, me acabo de levantar y fui a lavarme la cara –

\- Oh, qué bien que descanses – Hinata se escuchaba bien pero así es ella, no podía descartar cualquier cosa – y como están las cosas por Foresth

\- Tenten, me imagino que ya te enteraste, no tienes por qué fingir – se escuchó un suspiro en la otra línea –

\- Bebe, porque no me dijiste – su voz se volvió más tersa, como si fuera una madre hablándole a su hija – tan rápido como paso me hubieras llamado.

\- Desee hacerlo pero no quise interrumpir sus vacaciones – sabía que Tenten iba a comenzar a protestar – vi lo feliz que estabas añorando este viaje y no quise molestarte con mis cosas – si Tenten volvía a ponerse en plan de madre sabía que lloraría – de hecho, las estoy arruinando, hablamos mejor luego, ¿sí? –

\- No, Neji hablo para comprar los boletos de vuelta a Konoha, nos iríamos en este momento pero las aerolíneas están todas ocupadas –

\- ¿Por qué? Me haces sentir mas miserable, les acabo de arruinar su viaje – sentía su cara humedecerse – no lo hagan, cancélenlo –

\- No, entiende, mañana llegaremos más tardar a las 2 pm sino antes, de acuerdo jovencita – Tenten sabía que Hinata se reía a de ella cuando hablaba como una madre –

\- De acuerdo mama, entonces mañana nos vemos, te colgare, tengo hambre – dos risas se escucharon en la otra línea – los dejo para que estén a gusto, mándale saludos a Neji y dile que lo siento, los quiero – la pareja detrás de la línea dijeron lo mismo seguido de un beso de Tenten

-Abuelo, cuando regresara mi hermano, desde que se fue a TCF no lo he visto – susurraba un Konohamaru deprimido –

-Konohamaru, sabes que Naruto está atareado y quieres que venga, su padre está allí por eso él está con él, si no sabías Naruto está trabajando, cosa que tu deberías hacer, no quedarte de holgazán como siempre, pero tranquilo, muy pronto vendrá a trabajar conmigo y así lo podrás ver – su nieto le causaba dolor de cabeza cuando empezaba a hablar de Naruto, ambos jóvenes no eran hermanos pero se criaron como si lo fueran y la distancia no les hacía bien –

\- Se ve que lo extrañas mucho saliendo todos los días con Hanabi – apareció en la sala Kurenai Yūhi su queridísima tía

Su única tía le consentía demasiado, ella era bonita, era alta, de cabellera negra y tez blanca casi siempre llevaba un labial rojo como el color de sus mejillas cuando ella lo molestaba o eso pensaba Konohamaru.

\- Tía, no diga eso enfrente del abuelo – las mejillas del pequeño Konohamaru se tornaron rojas

\- Como esta eso Konohamaru – Hiruzen se divertía un poco gastándole una que otra broma a su nieto – fraternizando con una Hyuga ¿eh? – Konohamaru no podía estar más rojo

\- Solo somos amigos abuelo – Konohamaru buscaba entre su cabeza algo con que salirse de esta – Tía, que la trae por acá, mi tío no ha venido.

\- No creas que te saldrás así de fácil Konohamaru, me retiro – Hiruzen salió de la habitación con dirección al patio.

\- Konohamaru no le veo lo malo que te guste Hanabi, de hecho, ella es una niña linda y bien portada, bueno, aparenta serlo, pero vine por aquí porque tenía que hablar algo contigo – como vio que Konohamaru no hablo ella continuo – mi amigo Haku necesita ayuda en su restaurant, abrieron hace un mes pero siguen necesitados de personal y me pregunto si conocía a alguien que le pudiera ayudar, que te parece –

\- Me parece bien tia, gracias, donde y cuando voy -

\- Mañana paso por ti a las 8 y te sienta de maravilla, así ganas dinero para llevar a tu novia a donde quieras pero por favor no hagas lo mismo que Sasuke – Kurenai rodo los ojos al recordar lo que tuvo que experimentar con del senador Haruno y su hija –.

\- No, no la expondría así, la llevaría mejor a un hotel – sintió como un cojín le estampaba en la cara – era broma, era broma.

\- Mas te vale, no quiero que tu abuelo tenga bisnietos tan pronto.

\- Mira estas en primera plana – susurro Temari besando la nuca de Shikamaru – que lindo te ves –

\- Ya, deja eso – sonrió al ver lo feliz que estaba su prometida – hoy veras a Hinata ¿verdad?

\- Si, nada más vine a desayunar, tengo que ver como esta – tomo su bolso de la mesa y las llaves de su auto – Adiós amor, nos vemos al rato –

\- Claro, cualquier cosa que necesites me hablas – dijo con la tranquilidad de siempre –

Cuando Hinata termino la llamada se durmió de nuevo, Temari la vería a la 1, le quedaban tres horas para verse pero aun no sentía ánimos para levantarse, la dichosa entrevista que fueron puras preguntas votadas con anterioridad la hicieron sentir más miserable, después de salir de ese lugar manejo hasta su casa y al estar en su habitación se tiro a llorar, se sentía pésimo, como había sido tan tonta, no sabía con cuantas se había metido Takahiro, con cuantas le había visto la cara.

Cuando se levantó su almohada estaba húmeda y sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, mando a Lee por algo de comida y ambos degustaron de esta, el ambiente se sentía pesado pero aun así Lee la acompaño, eso fue un detalle muy lindo de su parte, le dio la semana libre, no sentía con ánimos de ver a alguien y menos si trabajan para ella, solo hizo que le trajera la despensa para así ella no tener que salir, sabía que Sofie estaría detrás de ella para ver como seguía y cualquier estupidez que hiciera estaría en primera plana al día siguiente.

Los días siguientes fueron igual que los anteriores, se levantaba, desayunaba se tiraba en su cama a llorar, veía alguna película romántica donde todo salía bien al final, comía, después leía y en la noche ni cenaba solo veía la televisión pensando cómo había gastado tantos años en un idiota que no valía la pena, así continuo una semana, no tenía a quien llamar, sus mejores amigas habían ido de viaje con sus parejas y no quería molestarlas con sus problemas y la que tenía más cerca estaba castigada por el escándalo que le hizo a su papa, era algo cómico aun ver fotos de Sasuke semidesnudo con Sakura en iguales condiciones todas en las redes sociales siendo la comidilla de los demás, por lo menos eso le ayudo a quitárselos de encima, internamente estaba agradecida con la pareja.

La alarma sonó a las 10:45, se levantó de mala gana, fue a la ducha y dejo que el agua corriera lentamente por todo su cuerpo, pasaron quince minutos y ella ya estaba fuera, fresca y limpia.

Su departamento era amplio, constaba de seis habitaciones, dos recamaras, un baño, una cocina, una sala y un comedor; su habitación era de color lila al igual que todas las demás, su cama estaba pegada a la pared y a los costados se encontraban dos ventanas de la mitad de la pared hacia el techo, su ropero tenía la misma medida que su cama y se encontraba frente a esta, se detuvo frente a este y escogió un vestido blanco con holanes en la parte inferior y en la del busto, de tirantes con unos botas cafés, es un atuendo extraño pero le parecía lindo y poco llamativo; lo complemento con accesorios cafés del mismo tono que las botas y dejo su cabello suelto, al natural como escucho decir un día a Sakura.

A la 1 en punto sonó el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla entro una sexy Temari con un vestido morado, le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, a medio muslo con un escote en V que hacía que sus atributos salieran a través de este, sabía que Shikamaru no se encontraba muy a gusto que saliera así pero no decía nada, solo podíamos notarlo por su cara; el vestido iba acompañado por unas zapatillas negras que combinaban con su bolso y accesorios.

-¿Lista?, hoy es día de chicas – sonrió al ver que su amiga no se encontraba decaída como había pensado – Shikamaru manda saludos –

\- Deja y tomo mi cartera, pasa – susurro dirigiéndose a su habitación – dile que igual, tengo mucho que no lo veo, ya, vamos –.

\- Primero vamos por un café que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar -.


	3. Chapter 3

Volviendo a respirar

* * *

\- ¡Hola! – se escuchó un efusivo Naruto a través de la línea –

\- Hermano, hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido por allá? – Konohamaru se sentía feliz ya que por fin podía escuchar la voz de su oniisan –

\- Muy bien, y tú, me hablo Kurenai y me dio la noticia que ya tienes trabajo –

\- Ah, sí, vino hoy a proponérmelo y acepte – añoraba ver al hiperactivo muchacho – y cuando te regresas – en su voz se escuchó un dejo de anhelo por volverlo a ver.

\- Mi padre hizo una asociación con varias personas de Konoha y en un mes estamos allí pero tratare de convencerlo para que me deje irme antes, ya quiero ver cuánto creciste, seis meses es mucho tiempo sabes – la línea quedo en silencio por un momento – perdón, hablaron a la puerta –

\- Si, es mucho tiempo – dio un suspiro profundo – pero bueno, ya vas a regresar, y para siempre ¿verdad? – la interrogante quedo en el aire –.

\- Por un tiempo creo que sí, papá sigue con sus ideas raras – suspiro – y Shion anda con sus días de vete al diablo.

\- Sabes, nunca me ha caído bien tu novia, no la conozco pero con todo lo que me ha dicho Ino -oneechan es suficiente para saber que ella no es buena para ti – un suspiro se escuchó a través de la línea – lo siento, no debería juzgarla sin antes conocerla.

\- Descuida, Ino solo lo hace para estar molestando, me tengo que ir, mañana te marco por la mañana, ¿te parece bien? – al escuchar un ok tras la línea colgó y giro la vista hacia la persona que había tocado la puerta.

\- No sabes mentir tonto – sonrió descaradamente una mujer rubia –.

\- Y tú no sabes cuándo cerrar el pico, no tienes que andarle diciendo nada a Konohamaru acerca de Shion, aun ni se conocen y ya la odia –

Naruto se dirigió a uno de los cinco muebles que se encontraban en la habitación, cuando estuvo cerca del tercero dejo caer su cuerpo como si fuera un saco de harina, cuando el mueble atrapo el peso del joven le saco la lengua a su compañera.

\- Yo solo digo la verdad, de saber que te enamorarías como idiota de una rubia oxigenada mejor no te abría invitado a esa sesión – con un dejo de molestia se sentó en un mueble que se encontraba frente a su compañero.

\- Podrías dejarlo ya, eso es molesto cuando no dejas de repetirlo que tres, cinco o hasta diez veces al día, deberías preocuparte por tus conquistas y no en mi vida amorosa – bufo molesto -.

\- Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, pero no, no tengo ahorita a nadie que sea tan bueno para mí – su sonrisa socarrona se borró por un instante dejando ver que estaba siendo sincera con el -.

\- No que es que encuentres alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti sino alguien que dure más de una semana aguantando tu carácter – su sonrisa zorruna no se dejó esperar y como consecuencia Ino le aventó su celular quedando una marca en la frente cuando este cayó al suelo.

\- Te lo mereces por idiota –.

Ino estaba enojada por la actitud de su amigo, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas por el coraje, trato de calmarse al ver que su impulso dejo a Naruto con una marca rectangular en su frente, tenía que admitirlo su carácter no era el mejor pero no era por eso que le duraban poco sus pretendientes o parejas, ella a pesar de verse una completa zorra era muy tímida en el ámbito sentimental, los hombres que se acercaban a ella se alejaban no porque ella se los dijera si no porque al enterarse que ella quería una relación seria la evitaban a toda costa, ellos solo querían el placer de una noche cosa que hacia entristecerla en vez de motivarla y después ir directo al departamento de Naruto a llorar en su hombro.

\- Bueno, lo siento pero no tenías que lanzarme tu celular, que si dolió tonta – dijo mientras seguía sobándose la frente.

Naruto sabía que había tocado un punto que le dolía a su amiga pero le molesto que se metiera tanto en su vida que no le dejo de otra, ahora solo queda arreglar ya que fue una estupidez recordarle algo tan duro.

\- No me pedirás disculpas - haciéndose el ofendido se levantó del mullido mueble y se dirigió a la ventana posterior a estos – yo que te iba a invitar a pasar unas semanas de vacaciones en mi hogar – sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba al invitarla pero como buen amigo tenía que remediar esto – ¿Qué dices? –

\- ¿Cómo? – la pregunta quedo en el aire ya que el rubio no se dignó a contestarla – pero si sigo trabajando, me faltan por lo menos tres semanas acabar las sesiones con tu madre –

\- Lo sé, mi madre me lo dijo, le pedí un favor, ya que Shion no me acompañara le dije que si ella se quedaba en tu lugar, solo por si faltaba alguna sesión pero ya que me dices tres semanas, yo me iré a Konoha en un mes, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme, para que cambies de rutina ya que Konoha no es un lugar tan concurrido como aquí pero de seguro descansaras, cerca de allí hay lugares muy hermosos donde podrás ser la envidia de muchas mujeres, tu dime –

Naruto sabía que por lo último lo acompañaría sin dudarlo Ino era muy osada en ese aspecto.

\- Creo que lo haces a propósito, pero está bien, si te vas no tendré a quien molestar y mucho mejor si no veo a la oxigenada de tu novia, acepto Naruto Uzumaki, pero tendré que arreglarlo todo de una vez, no sé qué tipo de clima ahí allí, tendré que mínimo llevarme cinco u ocho maletas con todas mis cosas –

\- Pero no tienes que llevar mucho equipaje, Ino –

La rubia ya no le hacía caso, salió de la habitación despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y hablando de todo lo que llevaría, si, Naruto había cavado su propia tumba, tendría que llamar a su padre para que arreglaran otra habitación lo doble que la suya para Ino, con todo lo que tenía planeado quien sabe que le esperaba.

* * *

\- Amor, sabes que no me tienes que llamar a estas horas, Naruto podría sospechar o ver tu llamada en mi celular, lo sé, él se ira en un mes, podremos estar juntos, pero para entonces trata de no marcarme, adiós bebe, yo también te amo –

Terminando la llamada Shion se dirigió a su departamento, sabía que Naruto llamaría en cualquier momento, preguntándole acerca de su día y cosas de rutina como todos los días, su vida se había vuelto tan monótona desde que empezó a salir con él.

Naruto es un buen novio eso no le cavia duda, muy detallista, atento, el novio perfecto, solo que hacia faltaba una chispa en esa relación, cuando ella trataba de intimar con el este se alejaba o le evitaba diciendo que lo dejaran para otro día, pero ese día nunca llegaba, en su última pelea salió a un bar donde conoció a Deidara, Dios, ese hombre sí que la hacía gritar de placer en cada encuentro, era un hombre mayor que ella pero eso no le importaba ya que su experiencia hacia que mirara estrellas en cada sesión como ella solía decirle a su novio, sesión de fotos, si como no, ella estaba teniendo el mejor sexo que pudo haber tenido en su vida.

Deidara quería que dejara a Naruto pero económicamente Deidara se quedaba corto al lado de Naruto, estaba ideando como hacerle para tener a los dos comiendo de su mano.

\- Hola amor, si, muy bien, sabes, me contrataron el mes que entra para Nine's O., para mí también fue asombroso, claro, nos vamos en la noche, si, cuídate, bye amor.

Su plan no iba tan mal, a pesar de que Naruto era inteligente en el trabajo en el amor estaba perdido, su único problema era esa estúpida rubia que ronda alrededor de él como un perro faldero, esperaba que quitarla de en medio fuera fácil pero de eso se preocuparía después, ahora tenía que prepararse para ir a cenar con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Saliendo del departamento de la peli azul se dirigieron al café de siempre, escogiendo una mesa apartada de las demás personas, pidiendo de comer un espagueti a la boloñesa acompañado por un jugo de naranja por parte de la rubia y unos ravioles rellenos de queso por la peli azul con un zumo de naranja.

\- Ahora sí, ya dime como estuvo todo eso, te desapareciste por un tiempo con prometido y regresas sin él, ¿Qué sucedió Hina? – los ojos de Temari se entristecieron al ver lo vulnerable que se veía su amiga.

\- El me engaño, en mi cara, días antes de casarnos ya con todas las cosas de la boda listas, eso fue lo que paso – suspiro profundamente – pero ya no llorare más por ello, todos me han apoyado con el rompimiento, mi padre fue a verme y me ofreció hasta quedarme con ellos por un tiempo pero no acepte, quise salir adelante yo sola, porque sé que puedo y lo estoy logrando – dando una sonrisa sincera dieron por terminado la conversación.

\- Me da mucho gusto escucharte así, Shikamaru me comento que abrieron una asociación – dijo dando un mordisco a una albóndiga que se encontraba en su comida –

\- Si, mi padre hizo una asociación con las familias Nara, Uchiha y Uzumaki, yo conozco a Sasuke Uchiha y a Shikamaru Nara pero Uzumaki nunca he escuchado de él – cerró los ojos disfrutando como el queso derretido pasaba por su lengua –

\- Creo que Gaara lo conoce, me veras seguido por allí, amiga –

\- Cierto, con lo celosa que eres con Shikamaru no dudaba que hasta me pidieras trabajo –

\- No digas eso, pero si, quien sabe, hasta consigo un trabajo de medio tiempo allí –

Ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse atrayendo la atención de otras mesas, como extrañaban esas platicas.

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth, le pedí a mi amiga Monty que me prestara su cuenta para subir esta historia que no me dejo dormir por semanas, no me presente desde un principio u.u, espero y les guste, es un universo alterno donde todos son empresarios, modelos y demás, coloque iniciales de lugares que salen en el manga por ejemplo Konoha = K y así.

Nos vemos, saludos, cualquier aclaración duda o recomendación ya saben :*

Se me olvidaba, los títulos de los capítulos son palabras al aire, a veces no tendrán concordancia con los capítulos.


End file.
